


discretion

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Series: Star Trek Prompts [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: Nyota and Christine on their first date.





	discretion

Nyota smiles softly, dropping her chin into her hand. “I’m glad you agreed to come out with me tonight,” she murmurs, and Christine blushes and ducks her head. The faint dusting of pink across the bridge of her nose is almost overwhelmingly endearing–Nyota misses the start of her response, imagining how far she could get that pink to spread.

“–you asked,” Christine is admitting as Nyota blinks away the thought of silky blonde hair between her fingers. “I’ve wanted this for a while, and shore leave is…”

Nyota nods into the comfortable silence Christine’s trailed off sentence leaves behind. “Less pressure,” she offers.

“More privacy.” Christine glances up through her eyelashes, a hint of a smirk hovering at the corners of her lips. “Would you want to be doing this with Mr. Scott at the next table over?”

“I’ve always found Scotty exceedingly discreet,” Nyota teases. “But point taken.”

“Discretion only carries so far,” comes Christine’s enigmatic response–Nyota tilts her head, eyebrow rising questioningly, before she feels the brush of Christine’s foot against the inside of her calf.

She lets out a shaky breath, sliding forward to the edge of her chair. “Dinner in the mess has never seemed less appealing,” she agrees, and slips out of her heels with giddy anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://enterprisetrampstamp.tumblr.com/post/166240379482/9-chuhura)


End file.
